That's so sweet life of Hannah Montana and iCarly
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: When the iCarly gang goes to The Tipton for a modeling job for Donna cabona wll things go crazy. Oh and we can't forget five people go missing.
1. AN

Summery: When the iCarly gang goes to The Tipton for a modeling job for Donna cabona wll things go crazy. Oh and we can't for get five people go missing. Out of Sam, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Lilly, Oliver, Miley/Hannah, Jackson, Rico, Robbie, Maddie, Zack, Cody, London, Mr. Mosbey and Carry who will go missing. read to find out.


	2. iCarly finds out were they are go

Sam and Freddie were watching T.v. Carly was on the computer reading Spencers emails like he asked her to because he was to tired to read them. So Spencer was in his room sleeping. Freddie and Sam were have asleep when Carly screamed.

"OMG, OMG YOU GUYS ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIVE THIS" Carly yelled.

"Wh...at" Spencer said with a yawn in the middle.

"What I was almost asleep" Freddie said.

"Donna Cabona wants to model her clothes. We get to go to the five star hotel The Tipton. She is sending a girl named Raven to help. OMG we get to meet Hannah Montana" They all cheered when Carly said something. "Wait there is one more thing. She wants a scolpture by Spencer that will go in the lobby. She is willing to pay..... **96,000 dollers OMG**"

"That is a lot of money Carly" Sam said

"I know. Our plane leaves in 6 hours we have to hurry and pack"

"Freddie please say your mom isn't coming" Sam begged.

"She is still shuken' up from going to Japan" Freddie sad. "So don't worry"

"Good" Carly said.

**AN: Hey peeps. If you want me to continue with this story I would love at least 3 reviews.... okay stop tourtureing me I am also on writers block so if you have ideas I wouldn't mind some help.**


	3. Meeting Zack and Cody Fights with Benson

**My writers block is over finally. Yay I finally updated.**

Carly's P.O.V

Sam, Spencer, Freddie and I left for the airport. Sam looked tarrified. "What's wrong Sam?" I asked.

"Um... I am afraid of flying."

"What but you weren't on the Japan flight." Freddie pointed out.

"Yea I was but I didn't let it get to me." Sam said. "I couldn't stop thinking about the flight. On the way to Japan i thought the iWebs awards not the plane."

"Oh Sam." I hugged her. We got on the plane, I sat next to a kid, blone hair green eyes. He was really cute. "Hey I'm Carly Shay, My friend Sam Puckett is sitting next to the guy that looks like you."

"I'm Cody Martin, Oh that is my twin brother Zack Martin."

"My brother is over there way in the back. His name is Spencer Shay." I pointed. "My other friend Freddie Bensen is sitting just three rows behind us." His smile fell.

"Is Freddie a special friend?"

"No he is strictaly in love with Sam, but he hasn't admitted it yet." I giggled.

"Do you want anything to drink Carly?" An all to frumiliar voice said.

"Mrs. Bensen?"

"Yes Carly."

"Mom?!" I heard Freddie scream.

"Who is she?" Cody asked.

"She is Freddie's mom. She is crazy."

"Young man, please use a napkin not your shirt." She said.

"You didn't give me one." She handed him one.

"Next time use a napkin."

"Thanks Mrs. Benson you can go now."

"Okay bye Carly."

"Good thing i got her away before she started the three hour why use a napkin and your shirt speech." Cody and kept talking then the plane landed.

"So where are you staying?" He asked me."

"I am staying at the Tipton Hotel."

"No way. I live there."

"No way." I screamed.

"Carly come on." Spencer yelled from a taxi.

"Spencer can Cody come with us. He lives at the Tipton."

"No problem." Cody Came in the Cab and Zack was already there. Zack was flirting with Sam and Freddie was totally jealous.

"Zack stop flirting with a girl you knew for not even two hours."

"Cody stop I think that Freddie is about to go insane." I wistpered. He shrugged. Finlly we got to the giant hotel. "Wow this place is Amazing."

"It really is." Said hat same voice from the plane.

"Mrs. Benson."

"Yea sweetie."

"Why are you here?"

"Because this is the best place you can finally fall in love with my Freddie."

"Mrs. Bensen this is the last time I am going to say this, It is never happening. I will never love Freddie. We are just and always will be just Friends."

"Let me get a crack at the wack job." Sam said. "Okay Mrs. nutty wack job. Freddie and Carly will never be together. Freddie has will get over his crush on Carly. They will never date fall in love and get married. Did you get that ya crazy nut?"

"No your wrong I know my Freddie will love Carly and one day Carly will finally open her eyes and see that she loves my Freddie boy."

"Mom I don't love Carly anymore, I love someone else." i knew who he was talking about

"Right besides I already have a boyfriend." I blirted out, by accadent.

"Who?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Cody." I held his hand.

"Fine break my heart will you. Fine." She ran away.

"Spencer after her." I yelled.

"Right." He left.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot Cody." I apoligied.

"No worries I would have done the samething in your position." He simpathized. Zack put his arm around Sam, and walked over here.

"Alright Cody you finally got a girl friend."

"We aren't dating she just made an excuse to get Mrs. Bensen off her back." We walked in the hotel that was the start of the next sixth months of our lives.


End file.
